Prelude: Pen Pals
by WhenSnowMelts
Summary: This is a prelude to Wash Away the Shadows. If you plan to read that story, it would be wise to read the prelude. The main OC's backround will be explained later. Also, for our other readers, this story is authored by Megan only.
1. Letter 1

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter #1 

Dear Tohru,

Thank you for stopping in while you were in America! I'm so glad I finally got to meet my pen pal. If it wasn't for you and Kristin, I probably wouldn't be here right now. It was really fun to go to the beach with you. Did you know that was the first time I'd been there too?

School hasn't' been as bad as usual. There's less gossip about me now, but I'm still treated like I don't exist. Sarah and I are working on a story together. I'll send it to you when we finish. Don't forget to write back!

Sheron


	2. Letter 2

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter #2 

Dear Sheron,

I absolutely loved visiting you! I loved the beach! I really want to read your story! I'm so happy for you! Finals are coming up in school soon. I'm so nervous! But Yuki is helping me study a lot. I am so grateful. I hope someday soon you will be able to come to Japan and Meet everyone, but I know it will be hard with your mother. Be strong!

Tohru


	3. Letter 3

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter #3 

Dear Tohru,

School got bad again this week. I am truly miserable. But your letters and Kristin's support are helping me to pull through. My mom didn't come home again last might. When I woke up this morning she was out cold on the floor, with beer bottles everywhere. It's really sad to see. She's so helpless. I don't know what to do with her. But we have always managed before, so we'll be able to pull through this time too. I have hope. I started looking for a part time job today, but I haven't found anything good yet. I will keep trying. I hope you do well on your finals.

Sheron


	4. Letter 4

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter 4 

Dear Sheron,

It is very good that you are trying to find a job. It will help a lot with your situation. It sure helped with mine! I don't know what I would do without my job! I admire how strong you are. I would not be able to deal with the situation you are in. You are truly amazing, a real hero. I told my best friends, Uo and Hana, about you, and they think so too.

My finals went very well! I passed everything! I'm so happy! Sohma-kun helped me so much. I am very grateful. He says he is very proud of me. Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are both such nice people! I hope you get to meet them sometime.

Tohru


	5. Letter 5

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter 5 

Dear Tohru,

I feel really bad right now. Kristin and I had a big fight. It was all my fault. I was grumpy and she tried to cheer me up, and I started yelling at her. I said some really horrible things to her, and now I feel terrible. Next time I see her, I'm going to apologize. Hopefully she'll understand. This doesn't happen very often at all between us, but we are such good friends that we should be able to pull through this.

The way you talk about the Sohmas, they must be really wonderful people. I want to meet them very badly. It's too bad you didn't get to meet Kristin while you were here. She says she would've loved to meet you too. Maybe someday the two of us might be able to come see you in Japan!

Sheron


	6. Letter 6

**Prelude: Pen Pals**

Letter 6 

Dear Sheron,

I am very sad to hear about your fight, but I think you're right; Kristin will understand and you'll still be just as good friends as you were before. She is a wonderful person, and she will understand what you were feeling.

It will be a wonderful day when you and Kristin meet the Sohmas. I am sure if you ever came to Japan Shigure-san would welcome you into out home. He is a wonderful host. Yuki and Kyo fight a lot, but they are both really great people. There is also Haru and Momiji. They are both one year younger than us. Haru is very polite, until he turns "black". Momiji is very sweet, and both looks and acts like a little kid. I feel sure you will meet them sometime.

Tohru

* * *

This is the last chapter of the prelude. I will be starting the main plot under a different story name, Wash Away the Shadows. Thanks for reading this much! 


End file.
